Fanonversity
Fanonversity is a video-game for the PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, PSP, 3DS and Wii with a rating of T. It was released on March 31, 2013. It is known for unique features only accessible when playing the game on a PlayStation 3 or Wii U. The game was distributed by Atari for the PS2 and 3DS versions, Rare for the Xbox version, and Activision for the PSP and Wii versions. Plot Morningstar is kidnapped by a group of cigar chomping weasels and taken to LT Fan to be dissected and reincarnated into a Dora Minion. Bagel, Matt, Invader Rob, Gorge and Mage are later informed by Web. The crew look all through Elysium. Only to find out that Æ and Stelios are also kidnapped later on. Character Info Mage Mage is very easy to control, he can jump really high, but he is the slowest character making it easier to walk on icy surfaces or bridges without railings, he is slightly faster when playing on a PlayStation 3 or Wii U. His gun varies on what system the game is being played on. * PS2 / Wii: Barret * PS3 / Xbox 360: Desert Eagle * Wii U: Golden Uzi Bagel Bagel is slightly harder to control, he can't jump as high as Mage, but he can float. He is much faster, making it easy for the player to slip, though for an unknown reason, on the PS2 version his hat is larger, this is fixed in the Japanese version. His only weapon is his cane or a small hammer. Gorge Gorge is fairly easy to control, he jumps fairly well, he can also swim underwater easier than the other characters. His main ability is Coke Sprayer, he also uses a sword. Matt Matt is fair to control, he floats rather than jumps. He has the ability to throw hammers and turn invisible, he is the fastest character. If the player manages to beat the game only using Matt, they will be rewarded with a trophy of Elysium. Invader Rob Rob is the hardest to control, he jumps hardly off the ground, but can eat enemies. He can also throw Irken blades. Minor Characters Web Web serves as your tour guide in the game, he will often say a little bit about the location, or tell a corny joke. Erin Erin works at Papa Squeegee's saying that the bull came into the restaurant and left a mess. Bosses Billy Bull The bull that Erin refers to, around him are bottles of urine. The player must hop on him and crash into some explosives. Carrotstien Carrotstien is Y-Guy's arch enemy who is (as the name suggests) a carrot. He appears with blood on his face and the tip of his head, implying that he is responsible for Y-Guy's disappearance. Facts * The game is the last non-sports game made for the PlayStation 2, with Final Fantasy XI: Seekers of Adoulin being released four days earlier in Japan. * The game has never seen a Wii release in Japan. * The game has also never seen a PlayStation 2 release in Brazil. * Most of the Y-Guy cast appear in this game, however Y-Guy doesn't, but there are clues in the game that he will appear in the sequel. * In the Wii version, the bottles of urine around Billy are changed to mud prints. * The game likely takes place after Y-Guy was cancelled. Real World References * Angus the Gorilla bears a resemblance to BonziBuddy. * Angus's Japanese name is ゴリラのゴンちゃん, which means Magilla Gorilla, which is also the name of a Hanna Barbera character. * Bagel's ability to float is similar to Princess Peach's ability to do so in Super Mario Bros. 2. * In the PSP version, there is a head of Crash Bandicoot on the wall in the bar. Cutscenes ''Main article: Fanonversity/Cutscenes '' Gallery Mango model.png|Mango Category:Non-canon Category:Video games Category:PS3 games Category:PS2 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PSP games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo 3DS games